


Love Will Conquer All

by KamironTheDork1408



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biker Gang, F/F, morphing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamironTheDork1408/pseuds/KamironTheDork1408
Summary: Sky is the leader of a biker gang known as The Pack. She falls in love with one of the school's popular girls. Will their love last or will the obstacles that get in their way tear them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so don't judge

Sky’s Point Of View

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. Another day of boring classes and late nights. I get out of bed and get dressed. I put on my black jeans, black muscle tank top, and my combat boots. I spike my short blond hair and put my black bandana around my forehead. I walk downstairs to have breakfast. As soon as I sit down the door opens. “AUNTIE SKY!” a voice screams. “Hey kid.” I say as I get up. I feel little arms wrap around me. “CJ wanted to see you.” my friend Orion says. CJ is Orion’s little cousin. Both of their parents died in a car crash. Orion and I have been friends our whole lives. “Auntie Sky, you promised me you would bring me to school.” CJ pouts. It is his first day of 2nd grade which was weird because it is a Friday. I grab my sunglasses, keys, backpack, and I put on my leather jacket. CJ grabs my hand and drags me out the door. The whole gang is outside. I pick CJ up and put him on my motorcycle. I get on after him. CJ got a motorcycle escort to school. We pull up to the school and I park my bike. CJ gives Orion and I a hug before running off to catch up with his friends. I start my motorcycle and head to my school with the gang right behind me.

Sam’s Point of View

I wake up to the roar of motorcycles. I groan as I get up. I pull on my light blue jeans, white converse, and a black tank top. I put on my makeup and fix my hair. I look at the clock. I’m late for school. I grab my bag and head out. Those bikers keep me up every night. That's the worst part about living across from them. The Pack is the most well known biker gang in the world. They are feared by many. Surprisingly, their leader, Sky, is kinda nice. I've seen how much she cares about that little boy. Not many people have seen that side of her. Everybody sees her as this tough badass that you don't want to mess with. Sky is very protective. I have lived across from the pack my whole life but I have never talked to any of them. I pull into the school parking lot and run to class. I make it to my seat just as the bell rings.

Sky's Point Of View 

First period was boring. Armando got in trouble again to absolutely nobody's surprise. I noticed that Sam was almost late. I feel bad for being so loud at night but it's nearly impossible to control everybody at the pack house. I was born with the power to morph into any animal I chose. I can also pass that power onto others. Every member of the pack has one animal that they can morph into. There are over 500 pack members and we are all over the world. I hear a loud bang and turn my head. It was just someones locker closing. I continue walking and someone bumps into me. “Watch where you’re going-” I start to say but I stop after realizing who bumped into me. “It's Sam right?” I ask even though I know her name. “Yeah.” she says. I pick up her books and hand them to her. “Here. Sorry ‘bout that.” I say. She just nods. I go to my next class.

Sam's Point Of View

I'm walking to English when I bump in to none other than Sky. “It's Sam right?” she asks me. I manage to get out a pathetic “yeah”. Sky apologizes even though I bumped into her and then leaves. My friend Crystal approaches me. “I would stay away from that freak if I were you. I heard her parents kicked her out for being gay. That's disgusting. It's wrong for a girl to like girls and boys to like boys.” Crystal’s words hit me like a ton of bricks. Nobody knows that I'm gay. I've actually had a huge crush on Sky for the longest time but never acted on it because we are in different social groups. I hang out with the popular kids and she is with her gang.

Sky's Point Of View 

I try to pay attention in class but my mind keeps wandering to Sam. Is she afraid of me? She has no reason to be. “Yo Sky, you alright?” Barrett asks, snapping me out of my trance. “Yeah I’m fine.” I whisper. “Rake copied the notes for you.” Barret tells me. I nod and thank Rake. I should probably tell you about the pack. The “main group” has been with me the longest. Orion, Armando, Chloe, James, Jaxx, Xander, Sean, Jagger, Alec, Axel, Xavier, Barret, Clarice, Hailey, Rake, Raime, Zephyrr, Kaoz, and Sofia. Rake and Raime are twins. So are zephyrr and kaoz. Clarice and Hailey are my little cousins. Armando is dating sofia. He used to be one of the jocks but one night his parents were shot and I was there for him when nobody else was. He has been in and out of jail but he is family now. Eventually class ends and we get to go to lunch. I get my food and sit at my usual table. “Look who decided to join us.” Axel jokes. “So I heard you had a run in with the girl.” Rake teases me, raising his eyebrows up and down. The whole gang knows about my crush on Sam. “Don't be such a nuisance.” Raime playfully shoves her brother. Rake sticks his tongue out at her and she rolls her eyes. “Grow up.” she tells him. I just laugh. “Ya know what? I think we should have a pack party tonight.” I say. The gang cheers. “You should invite your girlfriend.” Barrett says. I roll my eyes. “She's not my girlfriend.” I say. “Not yet.” Orion mumbles. “I heard that.” I chuckle.

Sam's Point Of View

I see Sky and her gang at lunch. Kelsie drags me to our table. She's talking to me and her boyfriend but I don't pay attention. I excuse myself and leave the lunchroom. I’m almost at the library when I hear someone call my name, “Sam. Wait up.” I turn around and see Sky. “Hi.” I say awkwardly. “Hey.” she responds. We just stare at each other for a while. “Um did you want something?” I ask, confused. “Oh uh yeah. The gang and I are having a party tonight and i was wondering if you would like to come. You don't have to if you don't want to but i feel bad for always being so loud and being such a lousy neighbor.” Sky rambles on. “What time?” I ask. “7:30.” Sky says. I nod. “Maybe.” I tell her. “Ok. see ya.” Sky says right as the final bell rings, symbolizing the end of the day. I head to my locker.

Sky's Point Of View

I see Sam leave the lunchroom. “What are you doing just standing there? Go after her.” Axel says. I run out and catch up to Sam. I awkwardly invite her to the party. The bell rings and I leave the school. The gang is waiting by the bikes. “So?” Sean asks. I just smile and chuckle before getting on my bike. “Our girls getting laid!” Xander says as he high fives Zephyrr. “Shut up.” I tell them. The others get on their bikes and we head off to go pick up CJ. We pull up to the school. As I walk up to the building i see a 7th grader shove CJ. I run up and stand behind CJ. The gang is behind me. “Hey Seege. This twerp bothering ya?” Jaxx asks, arms crossed. CJ nods and buries his face in Orion’s jacket. I walk up to the kid and stand menacingly in front of him. “What's your name?” I ask. The kid says his name is Will. “Will. I want you to listen very carefully. If you ever so much as lay a finger on CJ again or hurt him in any way, I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell. Do you understand me?” I threaten. Will nods. “Now scram.” I say. Will runs. I walk over to Orion and CJ. “You ok little buddy?” I ask. He nods and hugs me. “Let's go home.” I say. CJ takes my hand as I lead him to the motorcycles.

Sam's Point Of View

I get home and i'm greeted by my dog. “Down girl.” I say as she tries to jump on me. I walk to my living room and lay on my couch. 5 minutes later I hear the roar of motorcycles.

Sky's Point Of View

We get to the pack house and Armando is on the front steps. I help CJ off my bike. “TIO ARMANDO, SOFIA!” CJ yells as he runs to Armando. “Hey lil dude.” Armando says, giving CJ a hug and a noogie. Armando may be one of the toughest people i know but he is a softie when it comes to CJ.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's Point Of View 

I just finished getting ready for the party. I look at the clock. It's 7:27. I walk across the street and knock on the door. One of the gang members answers. I think his name is Armando. “Tio Armando. Who is it?” I hear a little voice ask. “It's the girl.” Armando yells back. He lets me in and leads me to a big room. I scan the room and see Sky with 3 little kids hanging on her. They manage to tackle her to the ground and start tickling her. “I SURRENDER!” Sky manages to get out. The kids don't move. “ICE CREAM.” a voice yells from the kitchen. The kids run. Sky stands up. Her friend, I think is named Chloe, motions over to me. Sky turns around and walks over.

Sky's Point Of View 

CJ, Hailey, and Clarice had me pinned to the ground. “I SURRENDER.” I yell. Raime calls them for ice cream and they go running. I get up and Chloe motions for me to turn around. Sam is standing in the doorway. I make my way over to her. “Hey.” she says. “Hey. I'm glad you could make it. I didn't think you were going to show up.” I admit. “I'm surprised you invited me.” she says. We talk for a bit but get interrupted by CJ. 

Sam's Point Of View

I talk to Sky for a bit but we get interrupted by a little boy. “I’m CJ. You must be Sam.” he says shaking my hand. “What a gentleman.” I chuckle. “Did you know that auntie Sky has a huge cr-” Sky cuts him off. “Ok little man it's time for bed.” she says. CJ grabs my hand. “Read me a story?” he asks. Sky nods so I follow CJ to his room. “What do you want me to read?” I ask once he's in his bed. “I'm too old for bedtime stories. I wanted to tell you that I know you have a huge crush on my aunt and don't even try to deny it cause it's really obvious. I want you to know that she's been crushing on you for years. Now go before they get suspicious.” I turn and leave the room without saying a single word.

Sky's Point Of View 

I’m sitting on the couch, waiting for Sam to return. “T.O.D! T.O.D!” the gang starts to chant. Everybody sits in a circle. “Since we have a guest, I'm going to explain how we play TOD. It's like normal truth or dare but if you don't answer the truth or fail to complete the dare you will have a punishment that will be chosen by the dare master.” Orion explains. We play for about 43 minutes. “Sky, truth or dare?” Rake asks. “Truth.” I choose. A dare from Rake is never a good one. “Do you have a crush?” he asks. I shoot him the death glare. “Yes.” I say. The rest of the game goes by fast. The party is over. Everybody is in bed except Sam and I. I convince her to watch a horror movie marathon with me. We go in the theatre and start. I had my arm around her and she was holding onto me the whole time. She would bury her face in my shoulder every time there was a scary scene. It was adorkable. At the end of the marathon she let go of me. “Sorry.” she apologizes. “Don't worry bout it.” I say. “Can I ask for your advice?” she asks. I nod. “There is this person I like. I've had a major crush on them for many years. I've been told that they like me too. The problem is, my friends don't like them and i'm scared of getting rejected. What do I do?” she asks. I tell her to follow her heart. She nods. “Can I tell you something that nobody else knows?” she asks. I nod. “I like girls.” she says. “You’re gay?” I ask. She nods. I chuckle. “Same.” I tell her. Sam breathes a sigh of relief. “Who is it?” I ask.

Sam's Point Of View

“Who is it?” Sky asks. “What?” I respond. “Who is your crush?” Sky asks. I don't respond. “It's someone in your gang.” I say. She nods. “Who’s yours?” I ask. Sky stops eating. “What do you mean?” Sky asks. I roll my eyes. “You said during that intense game of truth or dare that you have a crush. Who is it?” I ask again. Sky sighs then gets up. “Follow me.” she says. She leads me outside and into the woods. “Where are we going? You’re not going to murder me, are you?” I ask. Sky chuckles and shakes her head. We stop at a grassy clearing. “Can I trust you?” Sky asks. I nod. Sky closes the distance between us in a passionate kiss. We break apart. “It's you.” Sky whispers. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her in for another kiss. “There is something you should know.” Sky says, stepping back. “You can tell me anything.” I assure her. “Don't be afraid.” Sky says. She lets out a loud cry that sounds like a wolf howl. Suddenly, about 20 animals of all different species are surrounding us. “Sky? Whats going on?” I ask. Sky makes a gesture. The animals start to…. change. I am no longer surrounded by animals but by members of the pack. I look at Sky, confused. She sighs and morphs into a whole bunch of different animals before morphing back.

Sky's Point Of View 

Sam is looking at me with confusion. “I was born with the power to morph into any animal I desired. When I turned 12, I was outed as gay. My dad kicked me out and I was living on the streets. One day a rich old woman took pity on me and adopted me. She always wanted a child but couldn't have one. Her husband had died many years before. Eventually the woman passed away and she left me everything she owned. Around the same time, my best friend Orion, his parents and his little cousin’s parents died in a car crash. I passed my power to Orion and that's how the pack started. We take in outcasts and orphans. They swear loyalty to the pack and in return they get the power to morph into one animal. Their name will then appear on my skin.” I explain. I introduce the pack. “Armando morphs into a wolf. Orion morphs into a beast. Chloe is a fox. James is a coyote. Jaxx a panther. Xander a phoenix. Sean a dragon. Jagger a jaguar. Alec a bull. Axel a jersey devil. Rake a turtle. Raime a gorilla. Xavier a chupacabra. Barret a raccoon. Sofia a wolf. Zephyrr a badger. And kaoz a bear.” I say. The pack leaves. Sam walks up to me. “I understand if you don't want anything to do with me now.” I say. Sam chuckles.

Sam's Point Of View 

It all makes sense now. The protectiveness. The pack house. I walk up to Sky. “I want to be with you no matter what.” I tell her. “Will you be my girlfriend?” Sky asks. I nod and pull her into a kiss. “Get a room.” a voice yells. I look over and see Armando. Sky flips him off, grabs my hand, and we head back to the pack house.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam Point Of View

Last night I stayed at the pack house. I wake up to the smell of pancakes. I head downstairs and walk into the dining room. The pack is sitting at the table. I take a seat next to Sky. Armando comes out of the kitchen with pancakes. I get mine and start to put lemon and sugar on them. When I look up, everybody is staring at me. I look at their plates and see that they all have bacon pancakes. We eat our breakfast and then go outside. Everybody does their own thing. Sky walks up to me and hands me a lemonade.

Sky's Point Of View 

“Lemon and sugar, really?” I say, “What? It's better than bacon pancakes.” Sam says. I laugh. “Thats a funny joke.” I say. Sam just rolls her eyes. CJ runs up and whispers in my ear. I nod and he runs off. “What was that about?” Sam asks. I smirk. CJ comes running out of the shed. Some of the pack members are following him. They have water balloons. 

Sam's Point Of View 

Everybody is throwing water balloons. Sky is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, bad to the bone starts playing and I see Sky, Orion, and Armando walk out with water guns. Orion shoots Jaxx with a stream of water. Armando is chasing CJ. Sky is out of sight. Suddenly, I feel a water gun against my back. I turn around and see Sky. She lowers the gun and kisses me. “Hey.” she says. “Hey.” I say back. After about an hour of fun, we go back to the pack house. 

Sky's Point Of View 

Orion pulls me to the side. Orion is like my second in command. “Bruce is here.” he tells me. Bruce brings us new pack members. Every year we adopt 2 kids from a new orphanage. I open the door and let Bruce in. He has 2 girls with him. “Pack meeting.” I yell. Everybody gathers in the living room. “Today we welcome 2 new members of the pack.” I say. I walk over to the first girl. “What is your name?” I ask. “Ashton.” she says. I nod and instruct her to close her eyes. The silhouette of a hawk glows above her. She opens her eyes and the hawk disappears. Her name appears on my arm. I walk over to the other girl. “Name?” I ask. “Zari.” she says. I instruct her to close her eyes. The silhouette of a cheetah glows beside her. She opens her eyes. I turn to the pack. “Let’s welcome Ashton and Zari to the pack.” I say. Everyone cheers. “Before you go. Sam, would you join us, become one of us?” I ask.

Sam's Point Of View

I freeze. Sky’s question caught me off guard. The pack looks at me. Sky’s eyes are filled with hope. “Yes.” I say. Sky smiles and motions for me to join her at the front of the room. I close my eyes and feel an electric feeling rush through my body. 

Sky's Point Of View 

“Sam. you can morph into any animal you want, no restrictions.” I say. The pack cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

Sky's Point Of View

We just finished moving Sam’s stuff to the pack house. I set down the final box when there is a knock on the bedroom door. Orion walks in. “Sky, he’s alive.” Orion says. I immediately know what he's talking about. I run downstairs. “Jay.” I say when I see him. I run and hug him. “Hey sis.” he says. “You came back.” I say with tears in my eyes. “Of course I did. You are family.” Jay tells me. Jay motions for me to turn around. I do. “Fin?” I say. I run and tackle him in a hug. “I thought you were dead.” I cry, tears are running down my face.

Sam's Point Of View 

I am so confused. “Who are those guys?” I ask Armando. “Sky’s older brothers. They supposedly died trying to protect her.” Armando explains. Sky has brothers? “Sam, over here.” I hear Sky call. “So this is your girlfriend.” Fin chuckles. Sky wraps her arm around my waist.

Sky's Point Of View

I can't believe they’re alive. There’s a knock on my bedroom door. “It's open.” I say. Fin walks in. He wraps me in a hug. “I'm glad to see you kid but we need to talk. Victor is back and he's mad.” Fin says. He cant be back. “Pack meeting. Now.” I say. I inform the pack of what's going on. Everybody rushes to prepare. I look out the window and see a group of pack members leave on their motorcycles. 

Sam's Point Of View 

CJ approaches me and tells me that Sky is looking for me in the office. I walk in. Sky is looking out the window.

Sky's Point Of View 

I turn around when I hear the door. “Hey.” Sam says. “Hey.” I sigh. “Everything will be ok.” Sam assures me. “There’s something you should know about Victor. He-” I’m cut off by Jay bursting in the room. “They’re here.” he says. I rush out of the office and down the stairs. People are flooding into the pack house. “Who are these people?” Sam asks me. “Pack members.” I say as I greet everyone.

TIME SKIP

“Sky, you got mail.” Barret tells me, hanging me an envelope. I read the letter. I drop everything I was holding. “What?” Xavier asks me. “Where is Sam?” I yell, rage rushing through me. I run through the house screaming her name but there is no answer.

Jay’s Point Of View

I pick up the letter that Sky dropped. “What does it say?” Raime asks. “You thought this was over. You thought you could win. You must pay for what you have done. I have the girl. It's your life or hers. Meet me at the place where you made your fatal mistake in exactly 24 hours.” I read.


	5. Chapter 5

Sky's Point Of View 

I put on my camo cargo pants, black muscle tank top, black combat boots, black biker gloves, and my black bandanna. I spike my hair. I grab various items and put them in my pockets as i leave the room. I grab my keys and leave the pack house. The whole pack is outside. “You’re not going alone.” Orion says. “We are family,” Rake says. “And family sticks together.” Raime finishes. I nod and get on my motorcycle. “You’re gonna pay for this Victor.” I mumble. The pack and I race off.

Sam's Point Of View 

I wake up in a dark room. I try to move but im tied to a chair. My head is pounding. Sky will come for me. She’ll save me. I drift in and out of consciousness before passing out.

Sky's Point Of View 

I’m standing on a cliff, surrounded by woods. People walk out of the woods. A large man stands in front of them. I see Sam next to him, held prisoner by 2 men. “Victor.” I say with hatred. “Now, is that any way to treat your father?” he chuckles. “You are not my father. Not after what you did.” I spit. He frowns. “Do you recognize this place? It's the place you where you took everything from me. You killed my wife.” he yells. Sam looks at me, not with love, but with fear. My heart shatters. Victor looks at Sam. “Your girlfriend is a killer. She murdered my wife.” I cut him off, “She was trying to kill me!” I scream. “And now I'm going to finish the job. 1 v 1. If one of your minions interferes, the girl dies.” Victor says. I step into the clearing. Victor does the same. I charge. We fight for hours. I’m weak. Victor picks me up and holds me over the cliff. “Anything you want to say?” Victor says with a wicked grin. “Sam, I love you. And Victor, see you in hell.” I say before using my last bit of strength to pull Victor over the cliff with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's Point Of View

I break free and run to Sky just as she goes over the edge of the cliff. Jay holds me back and I cry into his shoulder. Victor’s gang disappears. “Let's go home.” Orion says.

3 YEARS LATER

Im at the park waiting for my girlfriend, Lyn. i look across the field and I swear I saw Sky. “Sam.” I hear Lyn’s voice. I turn my head and see her jogging towards me. I turn back. If Sky was there before, she's gone now. Lyn sits next to me. “I dont think it's working between us.” I say. “You still love her. Don't you.” Lyn asks. I nod. “I understand.” Lyn says. I watch her go. I turn towards the woods and see a black wolf with ice blue eyes.The wolf turns and disappears into the woods. I head back to the pack house. “I'm back.” I yell. I walk over to Armando. “You didn’t happen to be in the woods today, right?” I ask. He says no. “Do we have a black wolf with blue eyes?” I ask. “No. Wait did you say black wolf and blue eyes?” Orion asks. I nod. Orion hesitates before shaking his head no. He's hiding something. Just then CJ decides to scare Armando, causing him to drop the soda he was drinking on the floor. “Cleanup on aisle one” CJ jokes.


	7. Chapter 7

Sky's Point Of View 

It took awhile but eventually my wounds healed. I spent 3 years keeping to the shadows, silently watching Sam and the pack. I can't let them see me. They need to move on, forget. Sam saw me today but she shrugged it off. Even if the pack members saw me they wouldn't recognize me. I shaved the sides of my head. I'm more muscular. I lost weight. I dyed my hair black. I look different.

Sam's Point Of View 

I can't get Sky off my mind. I'm at the park again. I feel a tap on my shoulder then everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

Sky's Point Of View 

Im laying on my hammock. I've been living in a tree house for the past 3 years. I hear a familiar voice. “Sky.” the voice yells. I ignore it. The voice calls again. This time it's right underneath me. “I know you’re up there.” Orion yells. “Go away Orion.” I yell back. “No. it's Sam. She's gone.” Orion yells. I drop the ladder. Orion climbs up. “What do you mean?” I ask. “She's been kidnapped… again.” Orion tells me. “I'm going after her… alone.” I say. I suit up and morph into a hawk. I land on the roof of an abandoned warehouse. I morph back. I pull my mask on so Sam doesn't recognise me. I see her locked up behind bars. There is a man taunting her. I sneak in through an open skylight and hide in the shadows.

Sam's Point Of View 

I’m trapped in some sort of cage. A man is holding me hostage. Out of the corner of my eye I see a figure in the shadows. Suddenly the man is tackled to the ground. The figure and the man are fighting. Soon the man is unconscious. The mystery person lets me out. “Who are you?” I ask. “An old friend.” the person says. She had a voice changer so I couldn't recognize the voice. The mystery person leaves and I head home.

Sky's Point Of View 

I land back at the tree house. I pull off my mask and plop down on the sofa. “I'm doing the right thing. It's what's best, right? But what if it's not what's best? I should go-” my thoughts are interrupted by a strange feeling. Sam is in trouble yet again. I pull my mask back on and take off.

Sam's Point Of View 

I'm walking back to the pack house. I decide to take a shortcut through an alley. Next thing I know, there’s a knife against my throat. “Do as I say and you won't get hurt.” a man says. Out of nowhere the mystery person from earlier tackles the man. Punches are thrown and the mystery person is the last one standing. She starts climbing the fire escape. “Wait.” I say. The mystery person stops. “Who are you?” I ask. The person just hangs there. I take a step forward. She doesn't move. It's like that scene in spiderman where he saves his crush. I’m a few steps away. I see something I didn't notice before. She has tattoos on her arms. They are the same tattoos that Sky had, the pack members names written in kryptonian. She jumps down and is now standing in front of me. She's about 5’10 and im 5’2. I reach for her mask. She doesnt stop me. I pull the mask off. Tears roll down my face when I see who it is. I close the distance between us. Eventually we have to pull away for air. Our heads rest against each other, my arms wrapped around her neck and her arms are wrapped around my waist. “I thought you were dead.” I whisper. “To be honest, so did I.” she says. “I can't lose you again.” i cry. “Hey.” she comforts me. “Look at me.” she tilts my head up so she can look into my eyes. “I'm not going anywhere.” she says. “Let's go home.” I say.

Sky's Point Of View 

Home. I miss that.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam's Point Of View 

We arrive at the pack house. I open the door and, to my surprise, I don't see anybody. Sky and I walk cautiously to the living room. Everybody is crowded around the couch. They move so I could get through. When they noticed Sky, they looked like they saw a ghost; technically they did. I finally made it to the couch. Orion is laying there, unconscious and injured. Sky kneels next to him and uses her power to heal him. “We found him in the woods.” Barret says. “He will live.” Sky assures us. “Is nobody going to bring up the fact that Sky is back from the dead?” Rake says. “How is it possible?” Jaxx asks. “We all saw you fall.” Raime adds in. “I was able to morph right before I hit the ground. I was critically injured and in so much pain that I welcomed death but it never came. I worked every day to grow stronger. Before I knew it, 3 years had gone by.” Sky explains. A groan comes from the couch. “Hey weirdo.” Orion mumbles.

Sky's Point Of View 

“Hey weirdo” Orion says to me. I chuckle, “Shut up, idiot.” Orion tries to get up but I stop him. “You need to rest.” I say. It feels good to be back. “Everyone needs rest.” I say. The pack members all go to their rooms. I lay down in bed. Sam soon joins me and curls up in my arms. “I love you.” I say. “I love you too.” I hear her respond. I hear Sam's breathing deepen, telling me that shes asleep. I reach into my pocket and pull out a box from the jewelry store. “I will never leave you again.” I whisper. I put the box back in my pocket and fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sky's Point Of View

I open my eyes. Sam has her arms wrapped around me. I don't get up because I don't want to wake her. It doesn't matter though because her eyes flutter open. “Morning’ sleeping beauty.” I say. Sam groans. I chuckle. “What’s for breakfast?” Sam asks. “Whatever Armando decides to cook.” I say. Sam closes her eyes. I pull her closer to me. “I love you nerd.” I tell her. “I'm not a nerd, dork. I love you too.” she responds. I sit up. “Wanna go on a date later?” I ask. Sam nods and kisses me. I try to get up but Sam wont let me. I laugh. “Babe i'm hungry.” I say. “5 more minutes.” Sam groans. Just then someone bursts through the door. It's Armando. “Breakfast is ready.” he says. I roll out of bed and put on basketball shorts and a black tank top. “Damn.” Sam mumbles. “What?” I ask. “You’re hot” she says. “Babe , you’re the hot one.” I say, taking her in my arms. She blushes. “Lets go get some food” I say. “I'll be down in a minute” she tells me. I head to the dining room. The rest of the pack is already there. “Guys, i have an announcement.” I say. Everybody looks at me. “I'm going to ask Sam to marry me.” I say. The pack cheers. Just then, Sam enters the room. “Did I miss something?” she asks, confused. “No.” I say quickly. Sam gets her food and starts to eat.

Sam's Point Of View 

Sky heads downstairs. I get dressed and sit on the bed. I mentally prepare myself. There is something important I need to tell Sky. I head downstairs. “Sky we need to talk.” I say, pulling her into the hallway. “What's wrong my love?” Sky asks. Here goes nothing. “I'm the one that outed you to the school.” I say.


	11. Chapter 11

Sky's Point Of View 

“I’m the one that outed you to the school and your parents.” Sam says. Her words him me like a train. “Sky, I'm sorry.” she says, reaching for my hand. I pull away. “Don’t.” I say. “Sky” she starts. “Leave.” I tell her. My heart is broken. “Sky please.” she tries. “I said leave!” I yell. Sam listens. I collapse on the floor. Jay comes over to me and wraps me in a warm hug. “I am so sorry Sky.” he says. I start to cry.

CJ's Point Of View 

I feel so bad for Sky. I see the ring box on the floor. I quickly pick it up and sneak out of the house.

Sam's Point Of View 

I’m sitting in the park. Sky and I came here for our first date. “She was going to propose you know.” a voice says. I turn my head and see CJ. “I messed up.” I say. “Yes you did.” he responds. He morphs and leaves. Just then I feel a sharp pain in my heart. My powers are gone.

Sky's Point Of View 

I need to forget Sam. I decide to go to the bar. “I haven’t seen you in a while.” zach, the bartender, says. I just nod. “You want your usual?” he asks. I nod again. He passes me my drink. There is a small commotion by the pool table. I get up and walk over. A usual at the bar, Frank, is hitting on someone who obviously isn't interested. I interrupt. “Hey babe. I got your drink.” I say, giving the person a ‘just go with it’ look and handed them my drink. I look at Frank. “Im sorry Sky. I didn't know.” he says before running off. “Thanks for that. Im Avery.” the person says. “Sky.” I respond. “What pronouns do you go by?” I ask. “she/her.” Avery says. I nod. “I think this is the start of a great friendship.” she says. I chuckle and nod.


	12. Chapter 12

Sky's Point Of View

“Guys, hurry up. She will be here any minute!” I yell. The pack is about to meet Avery for the first time. The doorbell rings. Before I can even move I hear the door open. “I’m looking for Sky.” I hear Avery say. “SKY! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!” CJ yells. I run down the stairs and give Avery a hug. “PACK MEETING!” I scream. Avery’s jaw drops when she sees everybody. “How many people are there?” she asks. “Only about 500.” I shrug as if it's no big deal. I lead her into the living room. “Guys, i would like you to meet Avery, my girlfriend.” I say Avery waves awkwardly. “We should all introduce ourselves. Im Orion.” Orion says. Everybody goes around and introduces themselves. When they are done I dismiss them. “Avery?” Hailey says. “Yes?” Avery asks. “I like you better than the last one.” Hailey says before walking away. Avery gives me a knowing look. I already told her about Sam and the pack and our powers. “Let’s watch a movie.” she says. I nod. We cuddle up on the couch and have a horror movie marathon.

TIME SKIP

“Avery, we have been dating for a few years now. You have made me the person I am today. Will you marry me?” I ask. “Yes.” she says with tears in her eyes.

Sam's Point Of View 

Sky is getting married? I hold the invitation. I pick up the phone and dial. “Hello?” a voice says. “Hey.” I say. “What do you want, Sam?” Sky asks. “I just wanted to say hi.” I tell her. “Goodbye Sam.” Sky hangs up.

Sky’s Point Of View

“Hey babe, who was that?” I hear Avery ask me. “She who must not be named.” I laughed at my own joke. Avery rolls her eyes. “I told you we shouldn’t have invited her to our wedding.” Avery says. I am looking out the window. I sigh. Avery stands behind me. She wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head on my shoulder. “I love you, Songbird.” she whispers. “I love you too, Angel.” I whisper back.


End file.
